Askel askeleelta
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Sasuke juoksee pois Itachin hirmuteon iltana ja kohtaa muuan vaalean kettupojan kadulla. Mitä seuraavaksi? Kukaan ei pärjää loputtomiin yksin.


Askel askeleelta

Verta. Verta ja sotkua. Punaiset silmät, jotka tarkkailivat hänen jokaista liikettään.

Punaiset silmät, jotka uhkasivat laittaa hänet katsomaan kaiken yhä uudestaan. Vielä kolmannen kerran.

Sasuke kompastui. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi, kun hän nousi ja jatkoi juoksemista. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi pelosta. Hän pelkäsi, vaikka hänen olisi kuulunut vihata. Vihata Itachia siitä mitä tämä oli tehnyt. Vihata itseään siksi, ettei kyennyt kuin pelkäämään.

Sasuke ei vihannut, hän vain juoksi. Hän ei vannonut kostoa, vaan pelkäsi. Pelkäsi ja juoksi. Hän pelkäsi, että Itachi saisi hänet kiinni ja kaikki alkaisi taas alusta.

Mikään ei voisi _todella_ alkaa alusta, sillä kuolema oli lopullista, sen Sasuke oli oppinut jo varhain.

Mutta Itachilla oli mangekyou sharingan. Itachi pystyisi aloittamaan kaiken alusta aina kun halusi. Vaikka kaikki tapahtuisikin ainoastaan Sasuken päässä. Silti se kaikki ei sattuisi yhtään vähempää, vaikka Sasuke tiesikin sen olevan harhaa.

Niinpä hän jatkoi juoksemista, vaikka hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan määränpäästään. Kotiin hän ei voisi enää palata, se oli selvä. Sasuke vain juoksi ja yritti tyhjentää mielensä jokaisesta ajatuksesta ja muistosta.

Hän ei halunnut muistaa Itachia, ei äitiä eikä isää, sillä heitä ei enää ollut. Ei ollut enää kotia johon palata. Hänellä ei ollut enää ketään. Sasukella oli vain viileä iltatuuli ja omat katkonaiset henkäyksensä, suolaiset kyyneleet poskilla.

Jonkin matkan päässä näkyivät Konohan valot, mutta ne eivät herättäneet Sasukessa minkäänlaisia tuntemuksia. Hän katsoi kaikkea ikään kuin jonkinlaisen sumun läpi. Hän ei haistanut ravintoloista leijuvia tuoksuja, eikä kuullut ulos kokoontuneiden ihmisten naurua ja puheensorinaa.

Kello oli puoli yhdentoista. Sasuke ei halunnut pysähtyä, etteivät muistot saisi häntä kiinni. Niinpä hän vain jatkoi matkaansa hidastaen juoksun kävelyksi. Askel askeleelta eri ruokapaikat ja ovensa sulkeneet liikkeet jäivät hänen taakseen.

Kukkakauppa, sushibaari, Ichiraku raamen… hiekka ratisi hänen jalkojensa alla, mutta Sasuke ei huomannut sitä, hän ei huomannut mitään.

Sasuke ei huomannut edes sitä, että Ichirakun jälkeen hän ei kävellyt enää yksin. Hän halusi vain pois tästä kaikesta. Hän halusi pois niin kovasti, että jätti täysin huomiotta resuiseen t-paitaan pukeutuneen pojan, joka oli Ichirakun tuolilta pudottuaan lähtenyt seuraamaan häntä. Sasuke vain käveli kuin olisi ollut unessa.

Naruto ei pitänyt siitä, että hänet jätettiin huomiotta. Naruto ei pitänyt _siitä_, että Sasuke jätti hänet huomiotta. Sitä hän sai koulussa aivan tarpeeksi.

Niinpä hän oli päättänyt tehdä tummatukkaiselle pojalle hiukan jäynää. Hän seurasi Sasukea kuin kuunkajo, vaikka tiesi, että seuraavana päivänä oli koulua. Jos hänen pitäisi olla nukkumassa, niin silloin pitäisi Sasuken myös.

Naruto sai tehdä niin kuin halusi, sillä hänellä ei ollut vanhempia tai sisaruksia valvomassa tekemisiään. Häntä hiukan kummastutti se, että Sasuke kuljeskeli yksin pitkin Konohaa niin myöhään yöllä. Miksei Sasuke ollut kotona perheensä luona niin kuin kaikki muut?

Jollakin tapaa ajatus oli lohdullinen, Naruto ei ollut ainoa, joka oli yksin. Mutta miksi Sasuke oli yksin? Koulussakin hän oli paras kaikista ja kaikki pitivät hänestä. Sasukella oli aina ystäviä.

Miksi hän siis kuljeskeli keskellä yötä yksinään pitkin Konohan kujia?

Kun Sasuke vihdoin huomasi Naruton, hän oli jo Konohan porteilla saakka. Sasuke ei tiennyt miksi oli kävellyt juuri sinne. Hän ei tiennyt minne mennä, joten oli ollut helpointa vain antaa askelten viedä.

Hän kääntyi ja kohtasi Naruton katseen.

"Mitä sinä haluat?" Sasuke äyskähti. Naruton viattomien sinisten silmien herkeämätön tuijotus ärsytti häntä. Naruto ei sanonut mitään, mutta vaalean pojan kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin.

Harvinaista, että hän on edes joskus hiljaa, ajatus vilahti Sasuken aivoissa, ja häntä alkoi ärsyttää. Miksi Naruto edes oli siinä? Miksei hän saanut olla rauhassa?

"Mitä itse teet täällä?" Naruto kysyi haastavasti. Sasuke mulkaisi vaaleaa poikaa murhaavasti.

"Se ei kuulu kenellekään. Kaikkein vähiten sinulle, idiootti", hän sylkäisi ja huomasi toivovansa, että yö peittäisi hänen itkusta punehtuneet silmänsä. Kaikkein vähiten hän halusi Naruton näkevän heikkoutensa.

Naruton kädet puristuivat yhä tiukemmin nyrkkiin ja hänen jalkansa hakeutuivat kaksintaisteluasentoon. Sasuke seurasi esimerkkiä valmiina hyökkäämään.

"Kerjäät selvästi kuo - " Naruto aloitti, mutta ei ennättänyt lopettaa lausetta, kun Sasuke jo hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa.

Sasuke iski nyrkkinsä suoraan kohti lyhyemmän pojan kasvoja, mutta Naruto oli joko todella nopea, tai sitten hänellä oli uskomattoman hyvä tuuri, sillä Sasuke osui millin verran ohi.

Tumma poika käännähti ja hyökkäsi salamana uudestaan. Tällä kertaa hänen onnistui upottaa nyrkkinsä Naruton vatsaan. Naruto huudahti tukahtuneesti ja Sasuke tunsi kuvotuksen häilähtävän ylitseen. Hän kohotti kätensä lyödäkseen uudestaan, mutta Naruto oli nopeampi.

Vaalea poika potkaisi Sasukea kipeästi sääreen ja yritti ottaa hänestä niskalenkin. Sasuke puri hammasta eikä välittänyt kivusta, takoi vain Narutoa nyrkeillä mihin sattui osumaan. Tuntui hyvältä voida lyödä jotakuta. Lisäksi kipu vei täysin kaikki ajatukset mennessään. Tunne oli voimakas, kaikennielevä.

Sasuke sävähti, kun tunsi terävän vihlaisun käsivarressaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja kohtasi raivokkaan sinisen silmäparin ja terävät kynnet, jotka olivat pureutuneet hänen käsivartensa lihaan.

"Tappelet kuin tyttö", Sasuke huohotti irvistäen. Hänen kyynärvarttaan pitkin oli alkanut valua kaksi verinoroa. Naruto irvisti takaisin ja hänen merkilliset kissanviiksensä värisivät.

Osaan minäkin pelata tätä peliä, Sasuke ajatteli puoliksi vihaisesti ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Naruton piikkeinä sojottavaan hiuspehkoon. Naruton kasvot vääntyivät kivusta ja siitä hyvästä Sasuke tiukensi otettaan.

Naruton vinkaisu sai hänet puristamaan entistä kovempaa. Sasuke nykäisi.

Naruto yritti potkaista häntä, mutta Sasuke väisti ja löi kämmensyrjällä Narutoa polvitaipeeseen. Vaalea poika melkein menetti tasapainonsa, ja Sasuke meni pari askelta hänen mukanaan.

Naruto käytti kuitenkin tilannetta hyväkseen, tarttui Sasuken käsivarteen, väänsi pojan rannetta ja kiepahti irti tämän tukistusotteesta. Sasuken silmät laajenivat. Naruto ei ilmeisesti ollut aivan niin huono kuin hän oli luullut.

Heti päästyään irti Sasuken otteesta, Naruto hyökkäsi uudestaan ja esti samalla iskun, jonka tumma poika suuntasi hänen vatsaansa. Nyt tämä alkoi sujua. Voitonriemuinen hymy valaisi vaalean pojan kasvot.

"Antaa tulla vaan, etkö parempaan pysty?" Naruto päätti hiukan ärsyttää toista.

Sasuke huomasi joutuneensa tilanteeseen, jossa hänen toinen ranteensa oli Naruton pihtiotteessa ja jalat tuntuivat väsähtäneen. Jotenkin häntä ei enää huvittanut tapella.

Sasuke kohautti laiskasti olkiaan ja hymähti alentuvasti.

"Sinun kanssasi ei ole muutenkaan mitään mieltä tapella. Emme ole edes lähellä samaa tasoa", hän tuhahti ja lakkasi rimpuilemasta irti. Itse asiassa hän lakkasi kokonaan liikkumasta, mitä ei olisi kannattanut tehdä.

Naruton nyrkki jysähti Sasukea leukaan ja tummatukkaisen pojan tasapaino petti. Hän kaatui viereiselle nurmikkokaistaleelle. Sasukesta tuntui, että kului ikuisuus ennen kuin hän osui maahan.

Naruto huusi hänelle, mutta jotenkin vaalean pojan puhe tuntui puuroutuvan ennen kuin se ennätti Sasuken ymmärryksen piiriin.

Hän pyyhkäisi suupieltään ja huomasi ranteeseensa ilmestyneen veriroiskeen. Isku oli ilmeisesti rikkonut hänen huulensa. Hän pudisti päätään, mutta kaikki taisteluntahto oli poissa. Sasukea ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

Häntä ei kiinnostanut vielä siinäkään vaiheessa, kun Naruto istui hajareisin hänen päällään ja löi nyrkillä häntä kylkeen.

Vaalean pojan iskuistakin oli pahin terä kadonnut jossakin matkan varrella.

"Sasuke!" Naruto huusi vihaisesti, kun Sasuke ei vielä kolmannella kerrallakaan lyönyt takaisin.

"Mikset - sinä - tappele - vastaan!" Naruton ääni hiljeni lyöntien mukaan. Kiukku katosi hiljalleen, eikä Sasuke vieläkään kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota.

Tumman pojan kaikki huomio oli kiinnittynyt taivaalle. Verenpunainen kuu napitti heitä pilvien lomasta ja tähdet näyttivät tavallista himmeämmiltä. Tuulenviri pyyhkäisi kaupungin halki ja Sasukea puistatti.

Naruto löi toista poikaa vielä kerran kiinnittääkseen tämän huomion jälleen itseensä.

Sasuke katsoi Narutoa hetken ja antoi sitten päänsä valahtaa hitaasti sivulle.

"Sen kun vaan lyöt minua jos haluat. Tuntuu ainakin jotain", Sasuke mumisi puoliksi ruohikkoon, joka tuoksui samalta kuin aina ennenkin. Sasuke ei voinut käsittää, miten kaikki saattoi olla yhä ennallaan, vaikka hänen elämässään mikään ei enää ollut.

Oli niin hiljaista, että sekunnin Sasuke oikeasti luuli olevansa yksin. Naruto ei kuitenkaan ollut lähtenyt minnekään ja jollakin merkillisellä tavalla se teki Sasuken olon paremmaksi.

"Miksi oikeastaan lähdit seuraamaan minua?" Sasuke osoitti kysymyksen Narutolle, vaikka puhui edelleen ruohikkoon. Naruto säpsähti ja tuhahti sitten.

_Nyt hän sitten huomaa minut… _Naruto ajatteli ja yritti tavoittaa Sasuken katsetta, mutta turhaan.

"En tiedä. Kai minä ihmettelin sitä, miten olet näin myöhään liikkeellä. Mietin mikset ole kotona", hän kohautti olkiaan. Sasuken suupielet kiristyivät. Naruto ei huomannut toisen muuttunutta ilmettä, kallisti vain kysyvästi päätään.

Sasuke hengitti syvään ruohon tuoksua ja puri huultaan. Veren maku tuntui karvaana suussa ja hänen oli pakko sulkea silmänsä. Naruton viattoman utelias ilme sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Jos toinen vain tietäisi…

"Minä en voi mennä kotiin", Sasuke sanoi karhealla äänellä. Häntä oksetti puhua siitä, tuntui kuin hänen sisälmyksiään olisi revitty kappaleiksi. Hän puristi suunsa kiinni ja keskittyi kaikkeen muuhun. Viileään ruohoon poskeaan vasten, Naruton jalkojen lämpöön molemmilla puolillaan ja toisen pojan painoon päällään. Lohdullisen lämpimään painoon.

Sasuke sulki silmänsä ja odotti Naruton seuraavaa kysymystä, joka jäisi luultavasti vaille vastausta. Hän ei voisi puhua siitä. Hän ei kykenisi vastaamaan. Hän oksentaisi, jos Naruto kysyisi sitä.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto sanoi kysyvästi ja tunsi, kuinka toinen poika jännittyi hänen allaan. Naruto katsoi hämmentyneenä toisen yhteen puristuneita huulia ja tuskaista ilmettä.

"Missä sinä sitten aiot nukkua?" Naruto kysyi. Sasuken silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän rentoutui. Sasuke kohautti välinpitämättömästi olkiaan ja katsoi Narutoa taas silmiin. Hän oli niin silmittömän kiitollinen toiselle, että hänen teki melkein mieli nauraa helpotuksesta. Naruto ei ollut kysynyt sitä.

"En tiedä. Jossain täällä penkillä varmaan", Sasuke vastasi laittaen kädet päänsä alle ikään kuin tyynyksi. Naruton suupielet kiristyivät ja hänen ilmeeseensä palasi tuli, joka oli ollut vaalean pojan silmissä heidän tapellessaan.

"Joo, niin varmasti. Taidat olla aika tyhmä", Naruto sanoi ja nousi pois toisen pojan päältä.

Sasukea ei olisi paljoa liikuttanut, ellei kylmä tuuli olisi pureutunut häneen heti kun Naruto nousi ylös. Hän levitti kätensä nurmelle kuin olisi ollut aikeissa tehdä lumienkelin ruohikkoon. Puistatus ravisutti koko Sasuken ruumista. Verinen lumienkeli.

"Jäädyt elävältä, jos meinaat nukkua täällä", Naruto tiuskaisi ja hillitsi vain vaivoin itsensä, ettei potkaissut Sasukea.

Sasuke kohautti taas olkiaan. "Parempi sekin kuin…"

"Parempi sekin kuin mikä?" Naruto kysyi vihaisesti. Sasuke kirosi mielessään. Oliko hän sanonut äskeisen ajatuksensa ääneen?

Sasuke vavahti kivusta kun Naruto potkaisi häntä.

"Nyt nouset ylös siitä, idiootti", Naruto sanoi ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Sasuken ylös kostealta nurmikolta. Yökaste oli kuin huomaamatta kastellut heidätkin.

Sasuke kohottautui istumaan ja tarttui Naruton käteen antaen toisen vetää itsensä ylös.

Naruto lähti kiskomaan häntä takaisin sinne päin mistä he olivat tulleet, mutta Sasuke ei välittänyt, hän ei jaksanut rimpuilla vastaan. Hänelle oli ihan sama minne he olivat menossa.

Kunhan ei kotiin. Ajatus jysähti Sasuken tajuntaan ja hän löi jarrut pohjaan.

"Minne me ollaan menossa?" Sasuke kysyi naamioiden äänensä vapinan vihaksi. Naruto tönäisi häntä rintaan.

"Minun kotiin. Etkä sinä jää mihinkään puistonpenkille nukkumaan", Naruto tuijotti Sasukea hetken kiukkuisesti silmiin kuin odottaen vastalauseita ja sitten mentiin taas. Sasuke ei vastustellut.

Hänelle oli yksi ja sama, jos Naruto halusi viedä hänet kotiinsa. Häntä ei yksinkertaisesti olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

Naruton koti koostui oikeastaan vain suurehkosta huoneesta, jonka yhdessä nurkassa oli sänky ja huoneen toisella puolella keittiö, eli jääkaappi, pöytä ja kaksi tuolia. Yhdessä nurkassa seisoi orpo sermi. Kylpyhuoneeseen pääsi kirsikkapuisesta ovesta.

Sasuke katseli mielenkiinnottomasti ympärilleen riisuessaan sandaalejaan ovensuussa. Naruto oli vihdoin irrottanut otteensa hänen ranteestaan ja Sasuke oli lysähtänyt istumaan ovensuuhun.

Kylpyhuoneesta kuului vaimeita ääniä, joista Sasuke päätteli, että Naruto oli mennyt sinne ja harjasi nyt hampaitaan. Hiljaiset äänet saivat hänet rentoutumaan ja sulkemaan silmänsä.

Uupumus saavutti Sasuken, kun hän vain istui siinä kuuntelemassa. Kylpyhuoneesta kuuluvat äänet olivat niin arkipäiväisiä ja tavallisia, että kipeää teki. Hän ei enää koskaan kuulisi niitä ääniä omassa kodissaan.

Kuristuneen kuuloinen nyyhkytys karkasi hänen kurkustaan ja Sasuke iski nyrkkinsä voimattomasti lattiaan. Hän ei voinut enää sulkea illan tapahtumia päänsä ulkopuolelle.

Ei enää, nyt kun hän saattoi istua rauhassa paikoillaan, pelkäämättä. Sasuke kietoi käsivarret polviensa ympärille ja käpertyi mahdollisimman pieneksi. Hän ennättäisi lopettaa itkemisen ennen kuin Naruto tulisi ulos vessasta. Siihen mennessä viileä, vahva julkisivu olisi taas paikoillaan ja hän voisi vahvistaa sitä haukkumalla Narutoa vaikkapa ääliöksi.

Kuumat kyyneleet kastelivat Sasuken rintamuksen ja niitä putoili lattiallekin. Haavoja hänen käsivarressaan kirvelsi, kun suolaisia kyyneliä valui niiden ylitse. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkeiksi ja rutisti silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni saadakseen tuskallisen kuvien virran lakkaamaan.

"Sasuke, voit mennä, minä olen - " Naruto aloitti, mutta viimeinen sana kuivui hänen kurkkuunsa, kun hän astui ulos kylpyhuoneen ovesta. Ovensuussa häntä odotti niin odottamaton ja erikoinen näky, että se mykisti vaalean pojan.

Sasuke oli käpertynyt polviensa suojaan niin, ettei Naruto nähnyt vilaustakaan hänen kasvoistaan. Pienet helmiäiset kyyneleet sen sijaan loistivat lattialla kuunvalossa kuin pienet timantit ja kielivät tumman pojan puuskaisen hengityksen ohella siitä, että tämä itki.

Naruto jähmettyi. Tilannetta oli vaikeaa ymmärtää, se oli yksinkertaisesti liian - epätodellinen. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Sasukea muunlaisena kuin vahvana ja ylpeänä, ylimielisenäkin. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt toisen pojan osoittavan minkäänlaisia heikkouden merkkejä.

Sasuke nytkähti rajusti kuullessaan Naruton äänen ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Itkettyneet tummat silmät kohtasivat hämmentyneet siniset ja epämääräisen voimakas sähkövirta kulki molempien poikien lävitse. Hetki oli kuitenkin nopeasti ohitse. Sasuke nousi hätäisesti lattialta ja pyyhälsi Naruton ohitse kylpyhuoneeseen sulkien oven perässään.

Kun Sasuke vihdoin tuli pois kylpyhuoneesta, oli Naruto jo vaihtanut pyjaman päälleen ja käpertynyt peiton alle. Sasuke yritti lakata vapisemasta. Hän saattoi yhä maistaa karvaan oksennuksen maun suussaan, vaikka sappineste olikin siirtynyt hänen vatsastaan Naruton vessanpönttöön.

Sasuken tyhjää vatsaa kouristeli, ei ollut enää mitään, mikä olisi tullut ulos. Hänen kasvonsa olivat niin kalpeat, että peiliin katsoessaan hän oli melkein ollut varma siitä, että oli oikeasti kuollut.

Niin olisikin ollut parempi. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut seistä tässä keskellä Naruton asuntoa, ei olisi tarvinnut muistaa, ajatella mitä aiemmin oli tapahtunut…

Sasuke tunsi palan kurkussaan ja oli jo kääntymässä takaisin vessaan, kun tunsi lämpimän käden tarttuvan olkapäähänsä.

Ei olisi tarvinnut pidätellä itkua, jota hän vihasi.

"Sasuke…?"

Ei olisi tarvinnut kuunnella Naruton hiljaista ääntä, jota hän vihasi, koska oikeasti Naruto ei koskaan puhunut hiljaisella äänellä.

Sasuke yritti riuhtaista itsensä irti Naruton otteesta, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää minkäänlaisia voimia jäljellä. Jo pelkkä paikoillaan seisominen oli uuvuttavaa.

"Sinun pitää nukkua", Naruto sanoi päättäväisesti, mutta edelleen hiljaisella äänellä.

"Hn", Sasuke ynähti. Naruto ei ollut vieläkään kysynyt mitään ja se sai Sasuken tuntemaan niin suunnatonta kiitollisuutta, että hänen jalkansa olivat pettää.

Sasuke kiskoi paitansa kaulusta niin, että sai sen peittämään kasvonsa, ja lysähti sitten lattialle. Hän käpertyi pienelle kerälle välittämättä Naruton hämmästyneestä, vastustelevasta huudahduksesta.

"Minä nukun tässä", tummatukkainen poika sanoi työntäen kädet päänsä alle tyynyksi. Naruto avasi suunsa vastustaakseen, mutta Sasuke rutisti silmänsä kiinni merkiksi siitä, ettei hänellä ollut minkäänlaista aikomusta kuunnella.

Kova lattia ei ollut mitenkään erityisen mukava makuualusta, mutta Sasuke oli niin uupunut, väsynyt juoksemisesta ja tappelusta, että aivan pian hän tunsi tajuntansa hämärtyvän ja unen ottavan aivot valtaansa.

"Hyvä on sitten, ääliö. Jos on kerran pakko saada nukkua lattialla…" Naruto jupisi, mutta Sasuke oli jo unessa.

"Tuolla lailla tuo toope oikeasti vilustuu tai jotain, pakko tehdä aina oman pään mukaan, ei millään voi myöntää, että minäkin olen joskus oikeassa…" Naruto jatkoi hiljaista monologiaan muristen ja tökkien Sasukea jalallaan.

Kaulus valahti nukkuvan pojan kasvoilta ja paljasti normaalisti kalpeat posket, jotka nyt hehkuivat kuumeisen punaisen eri sävyissä.

"Mitä minä sanoin!" Naruto hihkaisi puoliksi voitonriemuisena. Sasuke murahti jotakin mistä ei voinut saada selvää. Naruton hymy hyytyi, kun pienenpieni järjen ääni hänen aivoissaan huomautti, että kuume saattaisi hyvinkin tarttua.

"Jos se nukkuu tuossa, niin se voi ihan hyvin olla aamulla kuollut", Naruto mutisi itsekseen ja tökki Sasukea jalallaan. Tumma poika ei osoittanut mitään heräämisen merkkejä ja sekös Narutoa turhautti.

Hän harkitsi huutavansa Sasuken korvaan, mutta luopui pian ajatuksesta. Oli oltava joku toinen keino. Narutoa harmitti, ettei hänellä ollut kottikärryjä. Nyt ne olisivat tulleet tarpeeseen.

Hän kumartui Sasuken ylle ja kokeili toisen otsaa.

Tulikuuma, loistavaa. Naruto ravisteli hiuksia pois silmiltään ja mietti miten saisi parhaiten siirrettyä Sasuken lattialta sänkyyn. Hän hivutti hitaasti toisen käsivartensa mustatukkaisen pojan alle ja tarttui tätä vyötäisiltä.

Sasuken saaminen pystympään asentoon oli kuitenkin vaikeaa. Naruto ähisi ja huohotti, ja Sasuke oli vetelä kuin ylikypsä raamennuudeli. Narutolla oli kuitenkin vankka ote toisen kainaloiden alta. Asetettuaan vaikeasti Sasuken jalat omiensa päälle, niin että pojan pää retkotti hänen olkapäällään, Naruto alkoi vaappua sängylle päin. Vaikka matkaa oli vain muutama metri, se tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden. Sasuke oli kuitenkin yllättävän kevyt, kevyempi kuin hän oli luullut.

Vihdoin Naruto sai tömäytettyä Sasuken sängylle. Hän seisoi hetken sängyn vieressä pyyhkimässä hikeä otsaltaan. Ajatella, että tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hänellä oli yövieras kotonaan.

Koulussa hän kuuli jatkuvasti luokkatovereiltaan, miten hauskaa oli olla kaverin luona yötä. Chouji oli kertonut, että he tapasivat Shikamarun kanssa maata jommankumman kodin katolla, katsella pilviä ja syödä naksuja ennen nukkumaanmenoa.

Naruto ei niin perustanut pilvien tuijottelusta, mutta naksut kuulostivat hyviltä. Lisäksi olisi hauskaa jakaa ne jonkun ystävän kanssa. Hän oli kerran pyytänyt Kibaa luokseen yökylään, mutta pojan vanhemmat eivät olleet antaneet lupaa.

Naruto ravisti ikävän muiston päästään ja vilkaisi Sasukea.

He eivät olleet varsinaisesti tehneet mitään hauskaa ennen nukkumaanmenoa, paitsi tapelleet. Laskettiinko se?

Heillä olisi varmasti ollut paljon hauskempaa, jos Sasuke ei olisi tullut kipeäksi. Narutosta tuntui, ettei kaikki ollut toisella pojalla muutenkaan hyvin. Hän kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle ja pujahti peiton alle vilkaisten sivusilmällä Sasukea.

Mustat kuunvalossa kiiltävät hiukset levisivät tyynylle kuin korpin sulat ja peittivät nukkuvan pojan kasvot, mutta piinatun ilmeen saattoi silti erottaa.

Naruto kohautti olkiaan ja siirsi katseensa lohduttomana ikkunaan kääntäen Sasukelle selkänsä. Sasuke ei olisi edes halunnut tulla hänen kotiinsa.

"Minne hän sitten olisi mennyt?" Naruto riiteli itsensä kanssa. Hän ei keksinyt vastausta.

Sasuke käänsi kylkeä kietoutuen tiukemmin peittoon. Narutolla oli yksinäinen olo. Hän oli juuri uppoutunut pohtimaan mitä raamenlaatua söisi huomenna (se piristi häntä aina), kun jokin lämmin tönäisi häntä.

Naruto käännähti valmiina valittamaan, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään. Sasuke hautasi kasvonsa hänen solisluunsa tienoille ja käpertyi aivan vaaleaa poikaa vasten hytisten hieman.

Naruton suu jäi auki pitkäksi aikaa ja hän tunsi rintakehänsä lämpenevän. Lämmin hymy valtasi hänen kasvonsa ja kyyneleet nousivat huomaamatta silmäkulmiin.

Joku halusi olla hänen lähellään. Joku tarvitsi häntä. Hän ei ollut turha. Hän ei ollut yksin.

Sasuke ynähti jotain ja Naruto painoi päänsä tyynylle. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi itsensä itkeä ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan.


End file.
